particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Klink
This is the Klink family of the Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu. Klink-Weinberg Sir Dr. Wilhelm Klink XIII, KCJH, MTB *Born 2651 in Libertia, Aloria in a Beiteynuese Embassy to a Messianic Jewish Father and Protestant Christian Mother. *Died December 2733 in Yishalem, Endild of an assassin's bullet as he left the Party Council Meeting with his Knight Commandership. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Minister of Health and Social Services December 2713 - December 2719 *Co-Minister of Health and Social Services December 2719 - September 2720 *Former Beiteynu Air Force Colonel (2664 - 2711) *Doctorate in Psychology from Birahtenyu University *Ex-Husband (2667 - 2688) of Stephanie Weinberg Sr. *Father of Stephanie Weinberg Jr and Wilhelm Klink XIV. Sir Dr. Wilhelm Klink XIV, KCJH, CTB *Born 2669 in Yishalem, Endild. *Died December 31, 2754 in Birahtenyu of natural causes. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Beiteynu Air Force Colonel (2682 - 2622) *Lieutenant General of the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2721 - March 2746) *CEO of Klink Aero (March 2719 - March 2754) *Doctorate in Warfare from Birahtenyu University - Klink War College *Married to Deborah d'Orléans-Vasser-Klink (2687 - ) *Father of Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II and Wilhelm Klink XV Dame Dr. Deborah d'Orléans-Vasser-Klink, CJH, CTB *Born 2674 in Ostgrad, Mordusia to a French father and a paternally French and maternally Jewish mother. *Died November 1, 2759 in Birahtenyu of natural causes. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Major General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2721 - March 2746) *Chairman of Klink Aero (March 2719 - March 2754) *Doctorate in Jewish Studies from Rooseveltstein University *Cousin of HM Queen Renée I of Lourenne *Mother of Deborah d'Orléans-Vasser-Klink II and Wilhelm Klink XV Dame Dr. Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II, DCJH, MTB *Born 2704 in Birahteynu. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Lieutenant General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2721) *Boardmember of Klink Aero (March 2722 - ) *Doctorate in Warfare from Birahtenyu University - Klink War College *Married to Werner Hoffmann-Klink (Engaged January 2719). *Mother of Deborah Orléans-Klink III and Werner Hoffmann-Klink II Sir Dr. Werner Hoffmann-Klink, OJH, MTB *Born 2704 in Yishalem, Endild. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (April 2723) *Doctorate in Warfare from Birahtenyu University - Klink War College *Married to Deborah Orléans-Vasser-Klink II (Engaged January 2719). *Father of Deborah Orléans-Klink III and Werner Hoffmann-Klink II Deborah Orléans-Klink III *Born June 2729 in Shanee L'Tzion, Fruskila. *Schultzist Church of Beiteynu *Colonel in the Beiteynuese Air Force *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2750) *Chairman of Klink Aero (March 2754) *Degree *Dating/Engaged/Married *Mother of Werner Hoffmann-Klink II *Born March 2732 in Shanee L'Tzion, Fruskila. *Schultzist Church of Beiteynu *Colonel in the Beiteynuese Air Force *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2750) *Degree *Dating/Engaged/Married *Father of Sir Dr. Wilhelm "Willy" Klink XV, CJH, MTB *Born 2706 in Valois, New Kreshar in the Beiteynuese Embassy. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Colonel in the Beiteynuese Air Force (until 2741) *Major General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2721) *Boardmember of Klink Aero (March 2719 - March 2729) *Doctorate in Warfare from Birahtenyu University - Klink War College *Married to Lili Hoganmueller (Engaged March 2721). *Father of Wilhelm Klink XVI and Lili Hoganmueller-Klink II Dame Dr. Lili Hoganmueller, DCJH, MTB *Born 2705 in Yishalem, Endild. *Church of Beiteynu - Messianic Jew *Co-Rosh HaMemshala Hadasha of Medinat Yeudi Hadash haBeiteynu (HoG) March 2747 - *Co-Minister of Foreign Affairs March 2747 - *Barmenistan Minister of Justice February 2739 *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (April 2723) *Doctorate in International Law, Human Rights from Birahtenyu University - Lennon College *Married to Wilhelm Klink XV (Engaged March 2721). *Mother of Wilhelm Klink XVI and Lili Hoganmueller-Klink II Wilhelm Klink XVI *Born April 2730 in Birahteynu, Fruskila. *Schultzist Church of Beiteynu *Colonel in the Beiteynuese Air Force *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2750) *CEO of Klink Aero (March 2754) *Degree *Married to (Dating April 2748, Engaged April 2749, Married April 2750) *Father of Wilhelm Klink XVII (April 2760) Lili Hoganmueller-Klink II *Born April 2730 in Birahteynu, Fruskila. *Schultzist Church of Beiteynu *Colonel in the Beiteynuese Air Force *Brigadier General in the Zionist International Peace Corps (March 2750) *Degree *Dating/Engaged/Married *Mother of Category:Jews Category:Nobility